See, Take, Have
by Brandywine421
Summary: Experimental journey into KirstenRyan. Disturbing themes. Read at your own risk.


_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything OC related._

_AN: This is a story with some disturbing themes. It's an experiment into how evil I can make our favorite characters. No flames, please, it's just experimental fiction._

* * *

The first time she came into his room, he'd been sleeping.

Earlier in the day, he'd been lectured for a long hour from Sandy and then grounded for getting into another fight with one of the soccer jocks outside school.

Sandy's disappointed words hurt him worse than any beating he'd ever had.

So when he woke up with her standing over him, he thought he was in trouble again.

She sat down on the bed and ran her hand gently across his face. "Bruises look good on you."

"What?" He started to sit up but he remembered that he'd gone to be only in his boxers and didn't move. He didn't want Kirsten to see him without at least a shirt on.

"Don't pretend with me," She whispered. Her eyes flashed in the darkness.

He glanced around and saw that she had closed the shades.

"Kirsten…"

"Shut up…" She turned suddenly and straddled him. She was only wearing a robe and the quick glimpse of her breasts was enough to take his breath. She settled onto his stomach with her knees pressing down on either side of the bed, pinning him.

"I see the way you look at me…with those guilty eyes…" She held him against the bed, her nails digging into his shoulders as she leaned close. He could feel her breath on his skin. "You want me…Sandy, he thinks you're a child but I know better…I can see through your act…"

"Kirsten…"

She pushed her finger against his lips, silencing him. "Shut up. I don't want you to talk. I want you to repay me for all I've done for you…"

He didn't know what she was talking about but he couldn't question her because she kissed him. Her tongue probed his mouth as her hands held his arms at his side.

He was strong enough to push her off but he didn't. He didn't know what to do. Kirsten wasn't like this, she wasn't supposed to do this, she was nice, she was Seth's mother...she was pulling her robe off.

"Stop, we can't…" He said, breathless when her kisses drift to his cheeks. She was straddling him still, naked and beautiful in the dim light.

"You don't make the rules around here. I own this house, not Sandy. You're on my property and you'll do what I say…" She sucked his earlobe into her mouth and let her hand snake down to his boxers. "If you tell Sandy, you'll be back at juvie before you can even blink…"

"What…"

"Shh…you know what I want…" She had her hand on him and her lips pressed against his.

---- -- ---- --- ---- - ---- - ---- ----- ---- - - - ----- --- - --- -- ------- -- ---- -- --- --------- -- ---- ---- -- -------- -- -- -- -- - ------- --- --

She'd come into the poolhouse late, after Sandy had already fallen asleep in her bed.

He was always awake after the first time, almost like he was waiting for her.

She knew he wasn't a kid, she knew the first time she met him.

She could see it in his eyes. He'd been around. He knew things.

She wasn't taking advantage of him. She was just getting what she deserved.

It wasn't like Sandy didn't satisfy her, he did, most of the time. Lately, she'd needed more than he could give her.

But sometimes she didn't want to make love, sometimes she wanted to get fucked.

And now she had a man that could fuck her silly.

He never said anything and she liked him silent. She'd step into his room and get into his bed and he'd fuck her until she couldn't see straight. She'd never been with a man that had stamina like he did.

He could still make her come. She hadn't had a real orgasm with Sandy in years, since before Seth started school. But Ryan would fuck her savagely until she'd have to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

She felt alive again.

He hated her for it, she could see it in his eyes. He'd barely make eye contact when he was fucking her, his blue eyes were cold and dead. Like she was killing him.

But he wasn't a child. The scars lining his flesh and the experience he showed her proved it to her every time she'd be with him. Seth was a child, Summer was a child, Marissa was a little girl. Ryan was a man.

Sandy wouldn't approve but she knew that Ryan would never tell. She knew that the first time she met him, too. He would never tell and he'd never deny her.

She'd told him after the first time that she didn't want him to wear clothes to bed anymore and now when she came in, he was always naked.

He'd still be covered when she'd come in but he'd look at her, almost like he was expecting her to tell him no, but she would just smile.

She loved the way he'd touch her, gently, like he was afraid his touch would burn her flesh.

She wasn't so cautious with him. He'd taken to wearing long sleeves to hide the bruised from where she'd dig her fingers into his arms and wrists.

She liked holding him down and riding him. She liked watching him helpless as she pleasured herself. She found herself putting hickeys on his chest and back just so she could admire them the next night.

She liked to use him.

She wasn't a bad person. Her husband had asked her to let a criminal into their home. Not a child, but a criminal. It was just a nice perk that he was such a good fuck.

It wasn't cheating. She loved Sandy. She didn't love Ryan, she just loved his body.

Sandy was getting suspicious, though. Not at her, but of Ryan. He had bags under his eyes. He stopped eating dinner with the family. She'd even tasted liquor on his breath a few times.

Sandy wanted Ryan to be the son that Seth couldn't be. Sandy wanted Ryan to be a better person.

But she knew that it was too late. Ryan was too old to learn new tricks.

She just enjoyed learning his old ones.

---- -- ---- --- ---- - ---- - ---- ----- ---- - - - ----- --- - --- -- ------- -- ---- -- --- --------- -- ---- ---- -- -------- -- -- -- -- - ------- --- --

He couldn't sleep anymore. His nights were spent waiting for her to come in or trying to wind down after she was gone.

Sandy kept asking him what was wrong. Seth kept asking him what was wrong. She didn't ask.

She was wrong.

He felt dirty. He'd spend hours in the shower when he had the time, not caring that the water was cold, just needing to try and scrub her hands off him.

She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. But she was his guardian's wife. She was his mentor's wife. She was his best friend's mother. And she wasn't nice.

She carried herself gracefully, never letting anything show during the day. She asked him mundane questions about school when Seth was around and made an effort to communicate with him when Sandy was watching. But he knew.

He knew that she was just humoring him. She knew he didn't belong here. She was acting, acting like she cared, acting like he was a part of the family.

But every night, she'd come out and remind him what he was.

He was nothing. She liked to say that she got more use out of him than Seth or Sandy. She told him he was worthless for anything but fucking. She never called it sex, or intercourse, or rape, she always called it 'fucking'.

When he first met her, he doubted she even knew that word.

But he didn't fight back. He didn't argue. He fucked her, he fucked her hard every time. She came every time, sometimes biting his neck to keep from crying out.

Every time he came inside her, he felt himself die a little more.

He wanted this place to be his second chance. But she just kept pounding into him that he would never be anything more than Chino trash.

He believed her, too.

---- -- ---- --- ---- - ---- - ---- ----- ---- - - - ----- --- - --- -- ------- -- ---- -- --- --------- -- ---- ---- -- -------- -- -- -- -- - ------- --- --

Sandy had kept her up late, talking about Ryan. Sometimes she wondered if Sandy wanted to do what she did every night, he really cared about that kid.

Sandy wanted Ryan to move into the main house because he was worried about him. He said Ryan wasn't sleeping, he was losing weight, he was upset.

She told him that Ryan probably enjoyed the freedom of the poolhouse and he just needed to give the boy time.

As if he was a boy.

She stopped in the kitchen first to make herself a drink. She drained the glass of scotch like a pro and cinched her robe to start her walk across the poolhouse when she heard the shot.

It was loud enough to wake Sandy who appeared in the kitchen within seconds.

"Was that a gunshot?"

"Not here, Sandy, I'm sure it was just a car backfiring or something," She answered. She knew it'd be a while before he could go back to sleep so she knew she probably couldn't visit the poolhouse.

"In this neighborhood, a car backfiring is about as likely as a gunshot. I'm going to check on Ryan…"

She fell into step beside him, not wanting to arouse his suspicion. Maybe when they went back inside, she could try to convince him to make love with her. She'd gotten used to releasing the tension with Ryan but since that was out tonight, maybe she could get something out of him.

"Ryan?" Sandy stepped into the poolhouse.

She was surprised to see that his bed was empty. Usually, he was waiting for her.

"Where is he? Ryan?" Sandy walked around the poolhouse as if Ryan was hiding under the bed or something.

She went to the bathroom, following the only light on in the poolhouse. She didn't hear him moving but he could be sitting down. The door was slightly open and she pushed it open completely.

She couldn't move. She just stared.

"Kirsten…oh god…no…" Sandy pushed past her and took several steps across the bathroom to reach the dead boy's side.

He was in the bathtub, the gun lying beside his limp hand on the linoleum.

His face was peaceful despite the brain matter on the wall behind him. He'd put the gun in his mouth, not damaging his face.

"Why, Ryan…oh god…Kirsten, call 911…" Her husband sobbed, on his knees beside the tub.

She didn't move.

She didn't know why she didn't see it before but now, in the bright bathroom lights, against the pure white of the porcelain, she could see. He was just a boy.

"Kirsten, god, call somebody, please…"

She didn't move.


End file.
